Long Lost
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: Hotch is kidnapped working a case that personally affects Emily. Who is his female co-victim and why does she look like Emily?
1. Case

**Case**

The team were working on a case that had been active for ten years now but had only just been brought to their notice a few days ago. The fact it had been brought to their notice only a few days ago frustrated Hotch as there were so many victims that could have been saved if they'd been brought in earlier. Some of the families still didn't have closure and they were trying to gather names of the victims.

There were only names of missing people; no victims yet only Jane and John Does. There were only a few of those anyway but they suspected there were a lot more dead bodies they were never going to find. The only way they believed they would get names was once they'd caught the person behind all this.

People had gone missing all over Virginia and Washington DC for the last ten years. At first it had been men and women but for seven years it had been just men. They believed this could be because they'd found a woman they wanted to keep and she was still one of their hostages.

The few bodies they'd managed to find in the beginning gave them some insight into what the UnSub was doing but they weren't sure if they were doing it themselves or making the victims do it to each other. There were masses of stab wounds and signs of damage caused by fighting. On the last body there had been severe burn damage which made them believe the other bodies had been cremated somewhere on the UnSub's property.

They'd whittled down a list of potential victims from listening to their friends and family and looking into their personal histories. Even then they'd come to about 70 potential male victims and 30 female. They promised their families they would find the truth about their disappearances.

They believed they already had a profile for this UnSub and they believed it could be more than one involved. The leader was clearly a psychopath and the more they looked at the wounds on the skeletons it looked like they hadn't been inflicted by the same person so they believed the victims had been made to do it to each other.

They believed the UnSub was a man and might be controlling a female partner to help him capture the victims. She was the one who would try and make friends with the victims and reel them in. Once they were reeled in the man would kidnap them and take them to wherever they were holding the victims. He was clearly demanding and intimidating enough to convince them to hurt each other. He was also clever enough to hide their tracks by burning the bodies. They believed he had a crematorium on his property or at least a large amount of land and suffered something psychologically damaging as a child.

They had reports of the smell of burning flesh coming from a property down by the lake in Georgetown. The neighbours had complained about it before but believed it was only animal flesh; now they suspected it might have been the victims. They'd never been able to make contact with the owner of the property Darrell Shipman but there was an outhouse at the bottom of his land that was kept out of the way but the neighbours were sure they'd heard the sounds of fighting come from.

Hotch was closest so he drove over there to check it out. When he got there he parked the car and went out to investigate the property. He heard noises come from that outhouse and could smell the pungent smell of burning flesh so he headed to that area with his gun.

As he got closer he saw a woman watching over the fire almost in a trance as the flames came up and engulfed the body inside. He could clearly see the victim had been another young man and from the missing reports that had come in he knew it was one Andrew Flint. He covered his nose and mouth trying to escape the putrid smell.

He suddenly felt someone whack the back of his head and he fell forward but managed to grab his gun just in time. He shot up at the man and he saw him get hit but he felt the heat of the fire just above his head. He struggled as he felt someone cover his mouth and the smoke from the fire burning his eyes. Soon it was too much as everything went black and he passed out.


	2. Barn

**Barn**

He woke up to feel his hands tied behind his back and feeling somewhat woozy like he'd been hit unconscious or drugged. His eyes still stung a little but not as much as they had when he was lying next to the fire. He could feel blood running down his face and the side of his face stung but he'd try and ignore it as he looked around and tried to take in his surroundings.

He could feel a wooden wall behind his back as he felt splinters stabbing his hands and back. He looked around and saw he must be in the barn as he saw bales of hay around him and dirt beneath him. He felt his shoes had gone and he could feel the dirt in between his toes.

He saw in front of him a young woman looking like Emily. He knew she couldn't be Emily because she was at least ten years younger. Was she related to her or was it just a coincidence? Did Emily have a sister? She'd never spoken of any family but there had always been some kind of mystery surrounding her. Was this why she'd swapped her desk for the field?

He saw she was dirty and wearing rags. Her hair was wild and she looked incredibly frightened. How long had she been here? What had she suffered? Was she the reason the UnSub had turned to looking for just men? He could see a mixture of scars and fresh wounds on her arms and legs. What had they done to her?

He heard voices just outside the barn and strained to hear what was being said. He hoped it was his team coming to set them both free. He had to help rescue this girl; it was clear she'd suffered years of abuse at the hands of the UnSub.

He heard Darrell say, "We must be on the move now he's found us. The FBI will surely follow. He's an agent."

"We can't move. You've been shot," she answered concerned.

"It's just a flesh wound," he brushed off.

"It's not a flesh wound. I can't stop the bleeding."

"I'll be fine. We need to move. I won't let them catch you."

"I won't let them take you."

"If we stay here they'll take us both."

Suddenly everything went quiet and he thought he heard the sound of footsteps. He knew though that they'd soon be moving and he feared it would be before his team got here as this had only been one of several leads they were chasing up. He had to get himself and this young woman out of here before they moved.

He tried to get his hands out of the ties that bound them together behind his back but as they did they just dug deeper and deeper into his wrists. He tried even harder as he saw an open gas canister roll under the barn door. He just had to save them both. He found breathing harder and harder as the gas filled his lungs and tried to order her to put her hand over her nose and mouth to escape the gas overwhelming her.

As he passed out vowing he'd save them both he was relieved to see her do as he instructed. At least he'd saved her from the gas for now.


	3. Attack

**Attack**

He woke up to find himself in a similar barn and his hands untied. He thought it was an incredibly foolish idea to leave his hands untied when he could easily escape and rescue the both of them. He would find a way out and save her. He went up to the doors and tried to find a way to open them. When he found them locked he tried to ram his body against the doors but they wouldn't budge. He looked around him to find something to ram them with but he found nothing. He growled but he wouldn't stop trying to open the doors and free them both. He'd die saving her.

Suddenly the door went up and Darrell came in looking worse for wear and slumping a little while his shoulder still bled. Aaron smiled a little knowing he'd been the one that had inflicted that wound onto him. He hoped he'd die of the wound and pay for what he'd done to all his victims.

He knew he could use the opportunity of the open barn door to escape but he wouldn't. He couldn't see any conceivable way he could get the both of them past him and he wouldn't leave without her. He had to protect her. He couldn't let anything more happen to her. She'd already suffered enough.

Seeing how they'd already formed a bond Darrell smiled a little smile though he felt woozier and woozier as time went on. He didn't believe he'd make it through this one but he'd still have his fun. Moving here hadn't been about hiding from the FBI it had been about protecting her and their child.

"Stab her," he sneered.

"No," Aaron growled.

"I said stab her," Darrell shouted throwing Aaron the knife.

"I said no," he growled back staring him in the eyes and not looking down at the knife.

"I said stab her," he repeated pressing a button on a remote control he had in his left hand sending an electric shock to Aaron's neck via an electric tag around his neck.

As Aaron went to grab the collar he repeated, "I said no." It stung and hurt like hell but he wouldn't give in. He wouldn't let him win. He wouldn't let her go through anything more. He'd rather he suffered than she did.

He growled, " I said stab her,"pressing the button again sending another electric shock to Aaron's throat. He looked up pulling at the collar but he would never give in; he'd never stab her.

"Do what you want to me but I won't do it! I won't let you put her through any more suffering," Aaron shouted weakly.

Darrell roared and picked up the knife. He rushed to Aaron who was still down from the electric shocks and struggling to catch his breath. He thrust the knife into his stomach and pulled it out. He repeatedly stabbed him in the stomach while the young woman screamed.

Suddenly the knife dropped and Darrell along with it making her scream even more. She ran over to Aaron and tried to encourage him to fight. He looked up at her and kept trying to fight and calm his breath.

"Is he...?" he asked weakly.

She nodded. "He's dead."

He smiled weakly, "I killed him."


	4. Rescue

**Rescue**

They soon heard footsteps and prayed it was his team coming to save them. He was losing consciousness and too much blood. They had to save them soon or there'd only be her to save. She kept trying to encourage him to fight and that he'd survive. She felt so guilty he'd been stabbed for refusing to stab her. He was her hero. From the moment they'd met all he'd done was try to protect her. They didn't even know each other or even met before.

The barn door open and she looked up horrified to see Darrell's partner. Her chest tightened knowing their ordeal still wasn't over. Juliet's eyes opened wide as she saw the body of her dead partner and the blood boiled in her veins. They were expecting a child and this agent had shot him dead.

She roared and turned to them seeing him lying in her arms trying to hang on to life whilst bleeding from having been repeatedly stabbed in his stomach. She smiled a little to see him in such a state but she was still fuming he'd killed her lover.

"You killed him, you killed him," she shouted kicking him. "You killed him," she shouted again kicking him in the head while he groaned in response.

She kept kicking but then they heard footsteps again. The young woman looked up to see the FBI come in with their guns raised. Juliet saw them and steam came out of her ears.

As Morgan came behind her and cuffed her she roared, "He'll pay for what he did! He'll pay for killing my husband!"

"What about all the people you killed," the young woman shouted finding a newly discovered confidence now one of her attackers was being arrested.

"They deserved it," she spat as Morgan dragged her out to the awaiting vehicle.

Rossi got down by Aaron whilst JJ helped the young woman out to be checked by the ambulance men. Seeing his best friend desperately trying to cling onto life and coughing up blood while bleeding from his stomach frightened the hell out of him and he kept encouraging him to keep fighting. They couldn't lose him; not now.

He tried to take the collar off but he couldn't without the remote that would release it. He soon spotted the remote in Darrell's cold, dead hand and took it off him. He soon found the right button and breathed a sigh of relief as the collar opened releasing Aaron's neck from it's prison. He closed his eyes briefly noticing the electrical burns on his best friend's neck. It was clear Darrell had electrocuted his neck a couple of times.

His eyes finally closed just as the paramedics rushed over to him. Dave's chest tightened but he was relieved to see Aaron's chest was still heaving up and down even though he was still struggling. They sorted him out as best they could and rushed him onto a stretcher and into the ambulance placing an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

They rushed off to hospital with the both of them after Dave had got in with them. They'd decided the young female victim needed a more thorough examination at the hospital.


	5. Ambulance

**Ambulance**

On the way to the hospital Dave sat beside Aaron trying to encourage him to fight. He felt his chest tighten as he saw his skin beginning to turn grey. Though he was linked up to a blood drip he was losing blood rapidly and his blood pressure was lowering.

Suddenly there was a symphony of sound as the machines started showing that he was crashing. The paramedics pushed Dave out of the way as they got out the pedals and started pressing them down onto his chest. Dave watched as they pressed them down twice more praying his best friend would come through.

"Come on, Aaron, I know you. You can make it. You can fight; you're a fighter. I won't let you leave Jack an orphan. You know I'll look after him but I won't let you leave him. Your son needs you. We need you. Aaron, you're going to make it," he said firmly.

Suddenly everything died down and his pressure went up again but they still needed to get him to surgery as soon as possible. Dave just prayed they'd get to the hospital soon or he feared he'd be losing his best friend. He felt helpless but he wouldn't stop encouraging Aaron to fight.

"Please tell me he's going to make it," she said vulnerably.

"If I know Aaron he will," he answered taking her hand. "He's a fighter."

"It's all my fault," she cried. "I should never have returned to Virginia. I knew he'd hunt me down."

"You knew him?"

"He was my boyfriend. When he turned out to be violent I felt trapped but my sister helped me to break up with him and sent me to Harvard. When I finished my studies I returned because I wanted to be closer to my family but he found me and took me. I tried to escape but Juliet took me by surprise and he fed on my fear of him. She used to be my best friend," she answered looking down with tears in her eyes.

"This isn't your fault," he answered stroking her hand. "You were a victim as much as Aaron was..."

"He stabbed him because he refused to stab me. He only tried to protect me but Darrell stabbed him repeatedly and electrocuted him."

"This isn't your fault. You never asked for any of this and you never deserved it. The only one to blame is Darrell."

She nodded and they soon arrived at the hospital where Aaron was immediately rushed into surgery while she was rushed to ER to be checked over for any injuries.


	6. Reunion

**Reunion**

They soon decided to take her into surgery as well having found old broken bones that hadn't set right and a couple of stomach problems. They informed her they would break her bones to set them to mend correctly and would have a closer look at her stomach. She admitted they'd been going on so long she'd learned to ignore the pain.

Before they anaesthetised her they informed her they'd found her family and they were on her way. She smiled a little but she hadn't seen them in years. She wasn't even sure how old she was due to the time she'd spent in Darrell's barn. She'd just known by the seasons that it had been years.

The team gathered in the waiting room for news on Aaron. Those who had seen him in the state he was before the ambulance paced around or sat down with their head in their hands. They prayed to God he'd make it even though they'd all seen how critical he was.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and looked up to their amazement to see Emily. What was she doing here? None of them had told her about Aaron but yet she was here. She didn't have some sort of sixth sense, did she?

She looked at them with just as much surprise. What were they doing here? Were they the team that had finally found her sister? She smiled slightly it would only be fitting if they were but she'd never told them about her sister's disappearance and how she'd always assumed Darrell Shipman had taken her she'd just never had any proof.

"Not that's nice to see you but what are you doing here?" JJ asked going over and giving her a hug.

"The hospital informed me my sister had been brought in," she answered with tears in her eyes.

"Your sister?" she answered confused.

She nodded looking down then back up again with tears still in her eyes. It was time to tell her deepest family secret. "Carrie disappeared seven years ago. I always believed she'd been kidnapped and secretly kept searching for her but kept coming up with no leads. She wasn't the type of girl to just disappear. She was in an abusive relationship a few years before but I helped her break out of it and sent her to Harvard. When she graduated and felt it was safe to return home she disappeared."

Garcia came up and engulfed her in a hug asking, "Why didn't you tell us before, wonder woman?"

"Because it was too painful to. It's all my fault. I should have protected her. I'm her older sister," she answered on the verge of tears.

"Emily, none of this is your fault. You tried your best to protect her and you did. You saved her from that relationship."

"I should have kept a better eye on her."

"Emily, you did all you could. You couldn't have predicted any of this. She's been found now."

She nodded and Rossi came up to her also engulfing her in a hug. "I travelled in the ambulance with her. She's only got a few old injuries they want to take a closer look at."

She hugged him closer then broke away. She looked around and noticed Aaron wasn't with them. He'd never have left the BAU. Had something bad happened to him? She hoped not.

"Where's Aaron?" she asked vulnerably.

They looked around not wanting to distress her further as the tears became more and more in her eyes and her chest tightened. She looked around shaking her head letting her mind distress her further until JJ placed a hand on her shoulder again and made her look at her.

"He's in surgery," she answered.

"What happened? How bad is he?" Emily asked even more worried.

"Darrell stabbed him for refusing to stab Carrie and electrocuted him. He's critical but they've stabilised him."

She nodded and sat down with her head in her hands. Not only was her baby sister in surgery but the man she loved too.


	7. Diagnosis

**Diagnosis**

Suddenly they heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to see two doctors holding charts arrive with Jessica and Jack hot on their heels. As soon as Jack saw Emily he ran up to her and hugged her waist. She hugged him close to her as they all turned to the doctors.

"Are you here for Agent Hotchner and Miss Prentiss?" he asked.

"She's my sister and he's family," Emily answered.

"He's my dad," Jack added firmly.

"How are they?" Emily added.

"Miss Prentiss had a broken ankle and arm that hadn't set properly so we had to re-break them and put them in casts so they would heal properly. She also had a rather nasty stomach infection from a stab wound that had infected and clotted her blood but we've managed to clean it out and sort it out. She's also got quite a few stab wounds that have healed but will leave scars. Considering how old the stomach infection was she's lucky to be alive but noticing how long ago the broken bones set incorrectly it is obvious she is a fighter and can handle pain..."

"How long will she have to stay in hospital?" Emily asked concerned.

"At best only a day or two but she will need plenty of rest when she gets home," he answered.

"I'll make sure of it," she replied firmly. She'd do everything in her power to help her baby sister recover and get over everything that had happened. Now that she'd been found she'd never let go of Carrie again. She'd also do the same for Aaron when he was released. She then realised he hadn't mentioned him so added, "What about Agent Hotchner? How is he?"

"We've managed to clean up his stomach but we've had to put him on a blood drip as he lost so much blood. We've also managed to sew up each stab wound successfully. We've also managed to sort out the electrical burns that were on his throat and get his oxygen levels back to normal. Unfortunately we've had to put him in a coma but this is only so his stomach has a better chance of healing."

"How long will he be in a coma?"

"Again we're only hoping a day or two but we'll be keeping a regular check on his recovery process."

She nodded. "May we see them?"

"Of course but I think his state might be a little distressing for his son."

Jack crossed his arms and gave him his father's glare as best he could. Everyone tried to bite back a smile and laugh at how adorable he looked trying to be his dad; his superhero.

Emily got down beside him and uncrossed his arms taking his hands into her own. He looked at her hopeful she might let him see his dad. "Jack, the doctor's right..." He scowled at her. "Dad's going to be linked to quite a few machines and drips that are monitoring his progress and making sure he stays stable. Also he's in a coma so he's not going to be awake when we see him but it's only to make him better as soon as he can so he can play with you again as soon as possible. I promise you as soon as he wakes up you'll be the first to know." He smiled at her.

"Promise?" he asked looking up.

"Promise," she answered offering her pinky. He linked their pinky fingers and they shook on it.

Emily got back up and they separated ways. Emily and the team headed off to the hospital room while Jessica took Jack to the local park to cheer him up after they promised to keep her updated on Aaron's progress.


	8. Visit

**Visit**

When they went into the room they found them in beds next to each other. Aaron was lying in bed unconscious with machines and drips linked to him including a catheter. They found it hard to see him in such a state but tried to bite back their tears. He had a bandage around his neck hiding the electrical burns and they knew he had more bandages around his stomach. They just hoped the new stab wounds hadn't affected his old ones.

Carrie lay down looking around trying to work out where she was. She realised she was in a hospital but she still wasn't sure what surgery she'd just had. She just knew it had been to fix some of her bones and her stomach.

When Emily saw her she ran over to her and clutched her hand. "Oh Carrie, we've finally found you," she exclaimed.

"Emily," she exclaimed back with tears in her eyes. She was so incredibly happy to see her sister again. It proved to her her nightmare was finally over. She'd never let go of her big sister ever again. She should have stayed away until Darrell couldn't get her but she'd wanted to return to her family. "I'm so sorry..."

"Carrie, this was never your fault. We didn't know Darrell was still out there. I'm so sorry I failed to protect you..."

"Emmy, none of this was your fault either. You did protect me. You broke Darrell and I up and sent me to Harvard. We both never thought he'd find me." She nodded but didn't know if she could ever forgive herself. "Emmy, I'm twenty-one..."

"Twenty-eight," Emily answered looking down.

"Twenty-eight?" Carrie exploded. "I was missing for seven years!"

Emily answered nodding looking down. "I'm so sorry..."

Even though she was deeply upset she had missed so many years with her sister she didn't want her to feel so guilty. It had never been her fault. "Emmy, I'm twenty-eight. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and suffer the consequences."

"I know but you didn't decide this. Neither did you deserve to suffer this."

Carrie looked over to see Aaron in the bed next to her unconscious and attached to machines and drips. "How is he?" she asked concerned.

Emily could see she clearly cared about Aaron and hoped that would make it easier if they became a couple. She'd always loved Aaron and would love to be his one day. Did he feel the same way? Did he want her too?

"They've managed to clean up his stomach but he's on a blood drip as he lost so much. They've also sewn up each stab wound successfully. They also sorted out the electrical burns on his throat and got his oxygen levels back to normal. He's in a coma though for a day or two to help facilitate his recovery..."

"He's going to be alright?" she answered vulnerably.

She nodded relieved. "He's going to be fine apart from a great deal of healing but everyone will make sure he doesn't upset his recovery. He can be a little stubborn sometimes," she smiled slightly.

"You know him?" she asked with widened eyes.

"He was my boss," she answered tenderly.

"You love him, don't you?" Carrie smiled at her sister who was so clearly in love. She nodded. "He protected me. Darrell wanted him to stab me but he refused so Darrell stabbed him instead."

"Sounds just like Aaron," she smiled slightly. Emily looked over to Aaron and then back at his sister. She was torn between being with the man she loved and being with the sister she'd only just been reunited with. Carrie saw this and smiled a little. She knew now that though her sister was in love with her protector she'd never lose her. In fact she wanted her to be with him.

"Be with him," she answered gently. Emily looked back at her. "I'm not going anywhere, Emmy. I'm still going to be in the same room. Go sit with him."

She nodded and sat beside him taking his hand. "Aaron, it's Emily. Thank you so much for saving my sister and finally bringing her home. They've managed to sort out your stomach and electrical burns but you're in a coma so you can heal better and quicker. That's all you need to do, Aaron. Just focus on getting better. Jack's safe with Jessica and he only wants for you to get better."

She kissed his hand while her sister smiled tenderly over at them.


	9. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

Emily decided to stay the night and was allowed due to Carrie being her sister. She knew once Carrie had been discharged she would only be allowed to visit Aaron; not stay with him as they weren't blood related. She dreamed one day she would be Mrs Hotchner.

She dosed off in the chair soon after the team left holding Aaron's hand. It had been such an eventful, long day and had been emotionally tiring. She just hoped they'd both be out of hospital soon and nothing more would happen to her sister or the man she loved.

She suddenly heard tossing and turning and murmuring from the other side of her so opened her eyes. She looked beside her to see her sister thrashing a little so placed her hand on her arm before she could do herself any damage.

Carrie opened up with a fright and looked around her trying to get her bearings. Emily stroked her arm and she looked right at her. Once she saw her sister she tried to calm her breathing and cried.

"Oh Emmy, I dreamed I was back there and Darrell was still alive," she cried. "He was stabbing me in the stomach all over again."

"Carrie, you're safe and the team told me Darrell's dead. He can never hurt you again..."

"So why does my stomach hurt?" she answered vulnerably.

"You've had surgery. You had a nasty stomach infection and it clotted but they cleaned it out and sorted it out once you got here. You didn't feel it earlier as you were on painkillers. They've probably only just worn off."" she answered administering some more Demerol. "Do you feel better now?" She nodded sleepily and yawned.

"Thanks Emmy. You're the best sister a girl could wish for," she answered sleepily.

She smiled slightly and answered, "Go back to sleep now Carrie. You're safe now and I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded answering, "I know, I know. Love you, big sis."

"Love you too, baby sis," she answered kissing her forehead.

She watched her sister drift off wishing there was more she could do for her. She had no idea what her sister had suffered over the last seven years and hoped she could help her over it. She'd get her a therapist but she was as open as she was. They were two peas in a pod but she hoped her sister would open up to a therapist and talking about what happened might help her over her seven year capture. She'd be there for her and help her over it in every way she could but she knew she couldn't push her sister as that would only make her retreat further.

Once she was firm in the belief her sister was safely asleep and not being plagued by any nightmares she took a look at Aaron's monitors. Relieved they revealed he was still stable she let her heavy eyelids drop again and was soon sound asleep.


	10. Sisters

**Sisters**

The next day Carrie was dismissed from the hospital after having one final examination. They left her in a cast on her ankle and her arm in a cast and sling. They also informed her she had to come back in two weeks for them to have another look at her stomach. Her casts could also come off then and she'd have to undergo physiotherapy. Emily answered she'd make sure she attended. To Emily's relief they also discussed getting a therapist for her to talk to so she could overcome her trauma.

Though Emily didn't want to leave Aaron she knew she couldn't stay as they weren't related. She also didn't want to let her baby sister out of her sight scared she'd lose her again. Before she left she checked that the monitors were still registering that he was stable. To her relief they were.

She then left with Carrie to her second home that she still had in Virginia even though she now worked out of London. Carrie stepped in a little nervously having never been here before and took in the spacious luxurious of her sister;s place. She was also surprised at how empty it looked; like no-one even lived here.

"Sorry sis, I don't really spend much time here. I bought it to stay in when I visited family and friends. I've got some food in though," she answered walking in and throwing her bag onto her couch.

"You're sure I'm not intruding," she answered nervously.

Emily went over to her and placed her hands carefully on her shoulders. "Carrie, if I didn't want you here I wouldn't have brought you here. You're my sister. What's mine is yours..." She nodded. "Why don't you have a wash? You've just come out of hospital. A wash always makes me feel better."

"Good idea," she smiled. She then looked down and added, "Will you help me? I'm a little stuck."

"Of course," Emily smiled. She'd quite happily helped look after Carrie when she was just a toddler and baby and loved to help her even now despite their seventeen year age difference.

She wheeled her baby sister into the bathroom and helped her wash herself being careful of her stomach, arm and ankle. Emily assured her she was quite alright with helping her with this and would do anything for her. Carrie answered she would do anything for her too.

"Emily, what are we going to do with my hair? It hasn't been brushed for seven years. It's got to be a mess," Carrie said.

"I could try running a brush through it," she answered picking up a brush. She tried to run it through but it got stuck almost as soon as she started brushing. "Carrie.."

"Yes Emmy," she answered nervously.

"The brush got stuck. We're going to have to cut it out."

"Emmy, just shave it. It'll be neater and my hair will only remind me of Darrell. I'd rather grow it all again and start afresh. It might even be fun to be bald for a while."

She knew Carrie had always had a thing for the bad boys just like she had and wanted to help her move on. She hated to see her sister so down and knew she had really loved Darrell in the beginning. "You've always been a bit of a rebel," she smiled.

"You always taught me to do what I wanted," Carrie smiled back.

"Best way to be happy."

Emily got out the clippers and made sure they had a battery in them then she switched them on.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," Carrie smiled beginning to get a little excited. She'd wanted to shave her head since she was fifteen but her parents had always said no. Now she was twenty-eight it was finally happening.

Emily placed it on the lowest setting and placed them at the beginning of her sister's hairline. She then started shaving off her sister's hair strip by strip seeing each strip turn from a strip of hair into a strip of skin.

Once she'd finished she asked, "razor?"

"Yes please," Carrie smiled.

Emily grabbed the shaving gel and spread it over her sister's newly bald head and rubbed it in. She then took the guard off the razor and ran it over her sister's head shaving off all the stubble cleaning the razor as she went.

Once she was finished she wiped clean her sister's head and told her it was done.

"How does it look?" Carrie asked looking up nervously.

"Wow, you look amazing," Emily smiled at her. "It really suits you."

Emily let Carrie have a look in the mirror and she smiled at her reflection stroking her newly naked scalp. "I love it," she smiled gazing at herself feeling beautiful for the first time in seven years. It felt truly liberating to bare her scalp and seemed to give her a boost of confidence.

"Bald is beautiful," Emily smiled stroking her sister's newly bald head. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks Em. I even feel it and a whole lot better," she answered unable to stroke her head.

"Glad to hear it."

"Em, do you think Agent Hotchner will wake up tomorrow?"

"Hopefully."

"I'd like to thank him for what he did to save my life."

"Me too."


	11. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

The next day found themselves returning to the hospital to visit Aaron. They hoped he would finally wake up today. It had been two days since he went into a coma and they'd been rescued from the barn. Carrie was desperate to thank him for protecting her and ultimately saving her from her seven year hell.

When they got there Emily wheeled Carrie into the hospital room she'd been discharged from yesterday. Emily sat in the chair beside him while Carrie parked her wheelchair next to her. They wouldn't leave each other's sides currently.

Emily took his hand and said, "Hey Aaron, it's Emily. You're still in a coma and I really hope you wake up soon. Jack's alright and still being looked after by Jessica but he misses you and really hopes you'll wake up soon so he can see you. Aaron, there's something I never told you. I love you."

Suddenly his eyes started flickering open and Carrie whispered, "Emmy, look. I think he's waking up."

Emily looked up to see his brown eyes slowly open and her heart lifted. She was so relieved to finally see those gorgeous brown eyes of his. He looked around himself trying to work out where he was until his eyes finally settled on Emily.

"Emily," he questioned raspingly

"Yes, it's me," she answered fixing him a glass of water and giving it to him.

"What are you doing here?" he replied after drinking it.

"My sister and the fact I've been worried about you because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"I'm so sorry."

"Aaron, it wasn't your fault. You never asked to be stabbed but you saved and protected my sister and I'm so grateful for that."

"Your sister?" She nodded. Suddenly it made sense why they looked so alike. "Emily, I'd do anything for you."

"I'd do anything for you, too. Thinking about that I have a little boy to tell his dad has finally woken up and need to inform your doctor."Aaron smiled as she referred to Jack but groaned when she mentioned the doctor. "Indulge me Aaron you've just woken up from being repeatedly stabbed in your stomach and having your throat electrocuted."

"Fine," he sighed.

"Carrie, can you keep an eye on him while I do so?"

"Sure Emmy," she smiled back.

She smiled and then left to get Jack and Aaron's doctor.


	12. Family

**Family**

After Emily had left the room Aaron took another double take at Carrie. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her. Was this really the same woman he'd been a hostage with? Without all that matted hair and having had a good bath she was a striking beauty. She looked incredible with her bald head and would probably turn a head or two by her beauty let alone her radical haircut.

"Wow, you look fantastic," he smiled.

"Really?" she asked shyly stroking her shaven head with her good hand.

"Absolutely," he smiled tenderly. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Just a few broken bones and a little stomach infection. More importantly how are you?"

"I'm fine..."

Carrie furrowed her eyebrow answering, "my sister told me you were stubborn."

He rolled his eyes. Oh great, she was exactly like her sister. "I've been better."

She nodded. "I'm so sorry..."

"None of this was your fault. You didn't deserve any of what you went through. You didn't want me to be stabbed as much as I didn't want you to be stabbed. I'd have protected and saved you a million times over."

"Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing. It's my job..." She looked down nodding. "Finding out your Emily's sister makes it even better that it was you I protected. I'm so proud and happy I reunited you with your sister," he smiled tenderly.

"You love her, don't you?"

He nodded shyly. "I do. I've missed her so much since she left. Thank you for bringing her back into my life."

"Oh, I don't think she needs me to be in your life..." He looked at her confused. "She loves you. A sister knows even when we haven't seen each other in seven years. She's been very concerned about you."

He smiled slightly feeling his heart soar. "I'm sure she'll always need you in her life. You look very close."

"We were before I was taken. She helped me break up with my abusive boyfriend," she answered.

"Sounds just like her. Always looking out for others."

"Yer that's my sister..."

Emily walked back in with the doctor smiling at how well Aaron was getting on with Carrie. She hoped if he loved her back the fact they got in really well would help keep the family together and never lose Carrie ever again. She hoped Aaron would help Carrie over the last seven years.

The doctor took a look at Aaron's injuries and declared everything was healing well and he was well on the road to recovery. Aaron begrudgingly thanked him while Emily and Carrie thanked him sincerely.

Suddenly they heard the sound of feet running into the room and looked up to see Jack run through the doorway and up to his father with Jessica following holding a string of get well balloons. He smiled at them and hugged Jack being careful of his stomach,

"Dad, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I am now," he smiled hugging him carefully.

"I was worried."

"I know. I'm so sorry..."

"You're getting better now, dad, and that's all that matters. It's not your fault the bad guy got you..." He smiled at him. Jack then turned to Carrie and asked, "You're Emily's sister?" She nodded. "It wasn't your fault either. It's my dad;s job to save people. He's a superhero."

"Yes he is," she smiled at him.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked cuddling up carefully to his dad curiously.

"Emily shaved it all off because it was really really messy and knotted," she replied stroking it again. She was beginning to get used to and really like the feel of her head and it excited her that she'd finally done it.

"It looks cool," he smiled.

"It does," Aaron and Jessica added smiling.

"Thanks," Emily and Carrie smiled back while Emily placed her hands on Carrie's shoulders.


	13. Emergency

**Emergency**

The next day they went in to visit Aaron again. They'd been told they wanted to keep him in for another two days for observation. Aaron had groaned when he heard the news but Emily had managed to placate him assuring him he'd be out of hospital soon enough. He groaned under his breath not soon enough though.

Emily was alarmed to find Aaron had taken a turn for the worse when she arrived. He was clearly running a fever, groaning and there was a foul smell coming from him. She feared his stitches had infected and his stomach was in trouble again. He was also sweating profusely.

"Emily," he groaned. "Something's wrong. I feel terrible.. Emily, I think I'm going to be sick.."

She quickly picked up the sick bowl while asking Jessica to urgently get a doctor. She ran out to do so while Aaron threw up in the bowl. He was right something was clearly wrong. He seemed to making a good recovery yesterday now he was really sick.

"Emily," Jack asked worried. "Is dad going to be alright?"

Aaron looked up at her vulnerably while his eyes asked the same question. He'd never felt so terrible before even when he and Jack had had the flu. He felt incredibly sick, clammy, his stomach hurt like hell and the stench coming from it was simply awful. He was terrified his wounds had become septic. He felt so ill and vulnerable.

"Of course he is," Emily assured them both playing with Aaron's sweaty hair and kissing his clammy forehead. "You're a fighter and you'll keep fighting. I know you'll get better soon. We just need to find the cause."

He nodded vulnerably and hoped the doctor would come soon. He usually hated doctors and hospitals but he just felt so terrible he wanted their help. He never wanted to feel like this again.

Soon Jessica and the doctor came in. He went over to the patient and said, "Don't worry, Agent Hotchner, we'll get to the root of the problem as soon as we can. When was the last time the nurse came in to check on you?"

"I've never seen a nurse. Only you," he answered.

The doctor tried to keep his anger in check not wanting to distress his patient. He'd implicitly asked for a nurse to clean Hotchner's dressings yesterday and clean his wounds as they'd looked slightly dirty. He feared the smell coming from his stomach indicated the wounds had become septic but he knew he had to take a look before he rushed him back to surgery.

"Agent Hotchner, this might hurt a bit but I need to take a look at your stomach," he warned.

He nodded and answered, "Do it."

Emily turned Jack into her worried what they might see and said gently but firmly, "Don't look, buddy."

The doctor took off the dressings while Aaron gritted his teeth as it stung like a bee. The smell became overpowering and made almost everyone in the room want to gag. Aaron in fact did throw up over the side of his bed after taking one look at the mess. The woman covered their mouths and noses as they saw his stomach. It was yellow and pus was oozing out of each stab wound.

Suddenly everything went into chaos as he was rushed straight into surgery with the doctor informing them there wasn't a moment to lose. Emily followed them with tears in her eyes at how bad his state had turned overnight. She knew septicaemia had settled into his wounds and she was scared but she resolved she'd be strong for the boy who was currently hugging her legs shaking.

She got down by him and hugged him close to her. "Buddy, everything's going to be alright. Dad's going to make it. You know he's a fighter..." He nodded looking down. "They're just taking him to surgery to make him all better."


	14. Dismay

**Dismay**

Soon Dave and the rest of the team arrived having been alerted Aaron was back in surgery. As Emily informed them what had happened they tried to rein in the anger that coursed through their veins. Morgan smacked the wall while Dave resolved to move Aaron to another hospital. If he couldn't trust the nurses to do their job he wanted Aaron in another hospital where they would do their job.

He took Emily and Jessica aside. They looked at him concerned. Did he know more about Aaron's condition than they did? Had he been given more information than they had?

"What is it, Dave?" Emily asked.

"You know I've been put down as one of Aaron's emergency contacts so I have certain rights over his medical healthcare..." They nodded wondering where this was headed. "I wish to transfer him to another hospital. I would just feel safer in the knowledge he's in a hospital where the nurses actually do their jobs."

"Same here," they answered. "Do it."

He nodded and went to do so and also lodge a complaint against the nursing while Emily and Jessica went back to their family. The team looked up when they arrived back.

"Everything alright?" JJ asked concerned.

"Dave's just seeing about getting Aaron transferred to another hospital. He says he'll feel safer in the knowledge he's in a hospital where the nurses actually do their jobs. Frankly I feel the same," Emily answered.

"I believe it would all give us a peace of mind," Kate replied while they all nodded.

"He's also gone to lodge a complaint against the nurse."

"Good. I hope she gets what's coming to her," Morgan growled.

Meanwhile Rossi was talking to the head nurse trying to keep his cool. It should have been her job to make sure Aaron was receiving the correct and proper treatment for his condition. She was partially to blame for Aaron's current state.

"Sir, I can assure you if he stays here he will receive the best treatment," she answered.

Dave's eyes bulged out. "The best treatment! My best friend, who I almost consider a son, has been rushed into urgent surgery due to one of your nurses not doing their job properly."

"I assure you it was a one off."

"I don't care if it was a one-off. I'd be safer in the knowledge he's in a better hospital providing him better care."

Seeing she wasn't going to win she answered, "I'll have a word with the doctor."

"Thank you," he answered walking back to the team.

Emily looked up and asked, "How did it go?"

"After some persuading she told me she'd have a word with the doctor."

"Good," she answered. "I'm never leaving him again. I'll have my second in command take over in London."

They smiled slightly that she wouldn't be leaving again. Aaron needed her and they could see she needed him too. Jack came up and sat on her lap while placing his hand on the arm of Carrie's wheelchair.

Soon enough the doctor came out holding his chart looking concerned. They all got up solemnly to hear the news.

"How is he?" Emily asked concerned.

"We've managed to sort out the septicaemia and re-stitched all of his wounds plus put on a better dressing. We hear you want him transferred to another hospital..."

Dave nodded crossing his arms. "That's right. We're extremely grateful for the excellent work you've done doctor but we'd rather he was in a hospital with better nurses."

"I understand but it could be a risky manoeuvre."

"I believe his life is well worth the risk. We just want him where he will receive better care from the nurses."

he nodded agreeing with them. He was sad to see his patient go but he agreed with them. He wouldn't have had to do this operation if the nurses had only done their job properly. "May I just ask one thing?"

"May I accompany you to Georgetown? I'm just getting off my shift and I want to keep an eye on my patient until he is with his new doctor and also pass his information over to him directly."

"Absolutely," Dave smiled pleased they'd come to a compromise.

The doctor changed out of his overalls then came back and led them to the ambulance. Dave climbed in with them both while the rest of the them followed the ambulance to the new hospital.


	15. News

**News**

The next day Rossi took everyone aside. He'd been given some alarming news that he didn't want Aaron to know at least not yet. He knew he had to let the others know though the update on the nurse.

"Dave, what is it?" Emily asked concerned.

"They've arrested the nurse..." Dave answered.

"But..."

"After interviewing her they've decided to charge her on two charges."

"Two?"

He looked down and nodded. "Criminal negligence and attempted murder."

"Attempted murder?" Emily answered horrified. How could they let in a nurse who could do such a thing to her Aaron. Why would they want to kill a hero?

"Turns out she's Juliet Capshaw's sister and when she heard what had happened she decided she wouldn't let him get away with killing the father of her sister's child..."

Emily's eyes opened wide whilst Carrie looked down. Emily looked at her alarmed and got down beside her. "Carrie, what is it?" she asked concerned.

"Juliet said she'd make him pay," she answered. "When she got arrested she cried she'd make Aaron pay for killing Darrell."

Dave got down beside the young woman and said, "Carrie, this isn't your fault. We weren't to know her sister was a nurse working at St Sebastian."

She nodded. "But Aaron..."

"Aaron's going to be alright. He's out of that hospital now and he's begun to make a proper recovery. You heard the doctor his fever should lift in a day or two and his stab wounds are finally healing properly. The nurses are very diligent in how often they check and clean his stitches."

She nodded and they went in to see him. Emily sat by his head and she played with his sweaty hair and ran her hand down the side of his face while he looked up at her vulnerably.

"How are you feeling?" she asked tenderly.

"Still terrible," he answered looking down. "I'm just glad I've stopped being sick."

"Same here but you'll be better soon. The doctor said your fever should lift in a day or two."

He nodded. "Good. I never want to feel like this again."

"Neither do I.," she answered kissing his forehead.


	16. Leaving

**Leaving**

A week later he'd finally gotten over the fever and was well enough to go home much to his relief. He didn't even insist he'd stayed in a week too long. He was just relieved the septicaemia was over and he could go home to his son finally. He was so grateful that Emily had been by his side through it all and had a very important question to ask of her.

When they arrived they unfolded the wheelchair and he rolled his eyes. Emily tried to mask a smile that the Aaron she had fallen for was back even though she'd fallen deeper for him when she had seen him so vulnerable and fragile; a side that he rarely showed.

"I am not getting into that," he said.

"Aaron, it's only to the car. You know it's hospital procedure," she answered.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" he grumbled getting into the wheelchair.

"No, I'm enjoying seeing you back to the man I fell in love with."

He smiled tenderly up at her. "I'm in love with you, too."

She kissed his hair knowing she definitely wanted more later once he was home. She knew she'd have to wait for full action but maybe they could have a little once he was settled into his place.

She went behind his wheelchair and was about to push him when he glared at her. "I can push myself," he growled.

"Aaron, the whole purpose of the wheelchair is so you don't pull your stitches," she answered taking the handles and pushing him out.

He suddenly realised Carrie hadn't come today otherwise Emily would be pushing her wheelchair since her sister still had her ankle and arm in a cast. Had she asked her to stay at home so she could push him about?

"Where's Carrie?" he asked her catching her off-guard.

Suddenly she realised why he'd asked and answered. "She's at yours. She wanted to help get it ready for you as much as she could...And before you say it if she was here I'd still be pushing your wheelchair. I'd just get Jessica to push Carrie's."

He scowled at her and she just got him in the car as they'd reached it. She was impervious to his growls, glares and scowls. She knew he was harmless unless you were a serial killer then you had to watch out.

Once in the cab she climbed in beside him and he leant into her. She wrapped her arms around him as he sunk further into her. He was just so relieved to be finally out of hospital and heading home to his son and hopefully a future with Emily.

Remembering the question he wanted to ask her he turned to her and asked, "Marry me?"

Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Had he really asked the question she wanted him to ask most of all? Was he being serious? "Seriously?" she asked not letting herself get her hopes too high.

"Seriously," he answered nervous. "I love you and from what I've seen over the last week you've led me to believe you return my feelings. Please say yes. Emily. Please be my wife."

"Yes," Emily cried. "Yes, I'll be your wife."

He took her face into his hands and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed his back and soon they had their hands in each other's hair while they kissed more and more passionately.

Soon she felt his member raise his head and pulled back. "Not yet, darling. You're not strong enough and it wouldn't do to pull your stitches."

"Damn it! Emily, you're killing me!" he answered frustrated.

"Darling, the wait will only make it that much sweeter," she answered tracing her hand down the side of his face.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been a year now since he'd left the hospital and he'd returned to work only a week later. The months had flown by as they planned their wedding and settled into life as a couple. They'd become more and more a family as time went on. Carrie had moved in and helped look after Jack and his grandpa.

Emily sometimes found it hard to get along with Roy especially when he'd berate her for not being Haley and trying to be a mother to Jack or for standing up for Hotch whenever he picked on him for failing to be there on time to save Haley or for divorcing Haley. She knew it wasn't his fault he had Alzheimer's but she still found it hard in these times. She found it especially hard when she gave Aaron a hard time as she hated to see him feed the unnecessary guilt Aaron already had over what happened.

Carrie had slowly healed over the year through physiotherapy and psychotherapy. Emily knew she'd never get her sister fully back but she smiled when she saw glimpses of the woman her baby sister used to be. She also loved the brave, independent woman her sister was blossoming into and was so proud of her she was beginning to put the torture she'd been through behind her. Carrie had decided to keep her shaved head and was getting quite a bit of male attention though she had Garcia screen each potential boyfriend for her own peace of mind. Knowing what Carrie had been through she was more than happy to do that for her new friend.

Emily had been over the moon to see a romance blossoming between Carrie and Spencer and even happier when they'd begun to date two moths ago. They were growing more and more in love by the day and Aaron and Emily encouraged the relationship.

Thinking about her sister Emily got up from her seat and turned to her with butterflies knotting in her stomach. She couldn't believe the day had finally come and she was standing here in a dress that had had to be altered a few times to accommodate her growing tummy.

"Ready?" Carrie asked smiling.

"Ready," Emily smiled back putting her arm through hers and her veil down.

The music suddenly started up and Carrie walked her big sister down the aisle. Emily smiled at her then turned her gaze to the man she loved more than any other. As soon as she saw him he took her breath away. He looked amazing in his black tails and that smile with his dimples just made him look like a vision to her.

"She's here," Rossi whispered to him.

Aaron turned to watch her walk up the aisle and as soon as he saw her he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. She was a vision of beauty and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't imagine his life without her and was the happiest he'd ever been he was finally making her mine. He smiled at the one other thing that would link them forever.

When she reached him Carrie gave him her hand and he kissed it while Carrie stepped back to join her boyfriend. Spencer wrapped his arms around her whilst they watched the ceremony unfold. They smiled on as her sister and her hero were finally made officially man and wife.


End file.
